A Dream Deffered
by I-Dream-To-Dream1613
Summary: The truth that Kurt has been hiding from everyone about his NYADA letter. Used to be a one-shot drabble but by popular demand, it is now a multi-chapter fic. Please R&R. Summary sucks but I didn't want to give much away!
1. The Truth

**A/N: The finale majorly pissed me off. I think Kurt definitely should have gotten into NYADA, and this is my idea of what really happened.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Glee there would be no tortutous hiatus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two months. Two months since graduation. Two months since the letters had come in the mail. Two months since Rachel had took off for New York and her dream. Their dream.

Kurt stared at his letter from NYADA in his hands. He had kept it, buried in the bottom of his night table's drawer where no one could find it. Burt and Carole had wanted to put his and Finn's rejection letters in a scrapbook, as a reminder of how far they'd come when they got their acceptance letters the next year. Finn had happily handed his over but Kurt couldn't.

He lied and said that he'd thrown it out the same day he's received it. No one had seen it, not Burt and Carole, not Finn and Rachel, and not even Blaine. They couldn't read it. Kurt's entire plan depended on them never finding out what the letter really said.

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_ It is my pleasure to congratulate you on your acceptance to the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts! Your request to be admitted to the freshman class of 2013 rather than the freshman class of 2012 has been approved. For more information on your deferment you may contact the admissions office._

There was more but that was really all that matted. That and the signature at the bottom. _Sincerely, Carmen Tibideaux_.

Kurt had been hiding it all summer, and he would continue to hide it while he worked for the next year, faked applications and acceptance next year and lived happily ever after.

He knew how everyone would feel. They would be so disappointed in him. He had the chance to go to New York with Rachel and live out the dream he'd had since forever. Blaine would feel guilty, thinking that Kurt was putting his education on hold because of him. Sure, that was a part of it but it was also selfish on Kurt's part. He wanted Blaine to be a part of his dream, and if waiting a year to go to college made that happen, then it was the least he could do.

Plus, Burt's doctor was afraid that Burt might have another heart attack if he didn't relax and distress. With Kurt in New York and tuition to pay, Burt would be working himself ragged, trying to fill in all of the shifts without hiring and make as much money as possible. Add the anxiety that came with sending your kid alone half-way across the country, and Kurt was sure it would be enough to kill his father.

So, he called Ms. Tibideaux and expressed his concerns. She told him how much he'd impressed her and how much she liked him for it. And even though she wasn't supposed to, she informed him that he had, in fact, been accepted. It was two weeks before the letters would be sent out; he was the first kid in the world to know.

To say that Carmen Tibideaux was shocked when Kurt said he would have to turn down the offer, would be a huge understatement. And the say that Kurt was shocked when she offered to help him work out a plan to transfer his acceptance to the next year, would be an even bigger understatement.

He'd made his decision without consulting anyone. It was all planned out. He'd work, part-time at his dad's shop and part-time somewhere else, spend time with his friends and family and in a year's time, he, Blaine, Finn and whoever else was coming could all go to New York together.

All Kurt had to do was make sure no one saw that letter.

* * *

**Please let me know what you all think! Should I leave this as a one-shot or continue it.**

**I was thinking that if I make this a multi-chapter fic, then each chapter wuold be someone finding out his secret.**

**Please review with opinions!**


	2. The First Confession

**A/N**

**So I got sick of studying and decided to get back into glee. I just have to say, in _Fighter_, no one as ever looked o badass in a sweater vest. :D**

**Sorry for the wait. School's over in a week so updates will be more frequent. I love getting ideas for my stories so PM me or send in a review!**

**Oh and I don't want to give a really long author's note like I sometimes do so please go read my profile when you're done here. There's a couple pretty important things there.**

**Disclaimer: I can't even think of something witty, I've had to say this so many times. Of course I don't freaking own Glee!**

* * *

Kurt settled easily into his new schedule once the summer ended. He'd wake up at the same time as he had for school, pick up coffee and bagels, give Blaine a ride to McKinley and then help Burt open up the shop. Until mid-November, he'd work full time at the shop while one of the employees, Nathaniel, recovered from surgery. When Nathaniel returned he'd start only working in the morning and find a part-time job for the afternoons. Kurt wasn't sure what he wanted to do but he wasn't worried. He had over a month to figure it out.

It was nice, being able to spend so much time with Blaine and his father, especially his father, who he hadn't had as much time for the year before. Kurt never once regretted his decision.

At first, it was not telling anyone that was the hard part. Somehow, Kurt managed to remain being the only one that knew the truth until one day at the Lima Bean.

It was the middle of September. Burt had given him the day off and Blaine didn't have school because of some county-wide teacher's conference or something. They had an entire day planned; kissing, movies, karaoke, cuddling and more kissing. It would be perfect.

Kurt tapped his fingers on the counter. He was picking up coffee, pastries and bagels to take to Blaine's and it was taking _forever_. There was an abnormally large amount of people for 10 AM on a weekday. His eyes floated around the packed restaurant. A young couple with a baby was sitting at his and Blaine's usual table, while a group of people in suits with laptops were lounging on the New Direction's favorite set of sofas. All of the memories he'd had in that place came rushing back to him.

"Kurt?" a voice cut through his thought.

He jumped, startled and snapped around to see who spoke to him. He smiled when he saw the familiar slightly older man standing there.

"Cooper, hey!" Kurt hugged him briefly before pulling back. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading to the airport?"

Cooper had been in Lima to visit Blaine for the past week before he started filming for a new ad campaign. He'd told Blaine he would be flying out that morning from Youngstown-Warren Regional Airport.

"My flight got delayed a few hours so I figured I'd grab a cup of coffee before I drive to the airport," Cooper explained. 'Where's Blaine?"

"At home. I'm just here to pick us up some food before I head over," Kurt said.

"Oh, okay. Well, do you have time to sit for a bit? We never actually got to talk while I was here." That was true. When Kurt went to get Blaine in the morning, Cooper was still sleeping and other than that they were never in the same place at the same time.

"Um, sure, why not? Let me just text Blaine so he know I'll be a bit late," Kurt said before pulling out his phone and tapping at the keys.

Cooper smiled, nodded and went to grab a seat that wasn't filled. A minute later Kurt joined him, paper bags and coffee cups in hand,

Conversation between the two of them was easy. They had always gotten along, even when Cooper and Blaine were having a rough patch. It was Kurt who helped them fix things and that made Cooper like him even more. They talked a little about everything, summer, Cooper's latest girlfriend, his acting job, fashion.

And then school came up. It started with talking about Glee club. Cooper asked him if he missed high school and Kurt told him that, oddly enough, he did.

"So what are you going to do?" Cooper asked, taking a casual sip of his latte.

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine told me about NYADA, which sucks, by the way. So what are you going to do?"

Kurt was surprised that Cooper brought it up. Everyone was carefully dancing around the issue.

"I'm working at my dad's shop for now. He has to keep flying back and forth to Washington and his assistant manager is recovering from surgery and there isn't enough money to hire anyone else so I'm helping out and trying to alleviate as much of his stress as possible. I think I'll get a part time job soon. Maybe teach some classes or something," Kurt said.

"And then you'll apply again, right?" Cooper asked. "Don't give up on that dream Kurt. I know my first rejection was a major blow and I thought about quitting but I didn't and you definitely shouldn't either. I mean, look at how awesome everything turned out for me!"

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was great and supportive but still just so _Cooper_.

"Yes, Coop," Kurt told him. "I am…uh…I'm going to reapply in the fall."

He kept his gaze on the table as he spoke. It was the first time anyone had asked him that question, the first time he had to say out loud that he would be reapplying. He had never been a very good liar.

It was silent for a long while. Kurt refused to raise his eyes because he could feel Cooper studying him carefully.

Finally Cooper broke the silence. "You're lying,"he stated simply.

"What…no, no I'm not," Kurt smattered. It came out a lot less indignantly than he'd intended.

"Yes, you are." Cooper said. "So what's the deal, you're giving up on New York? Are you going to stay in Lima, or move somewhere else? Because if you are, you'd better tell Blaine before he starts filling out all of those early decision applications that he has for NYU and Columbia on his desk."

"No, I'm definitely still going to New York," Kurt said quietly. He didn't like where this was going.

"Then are you just giving up on NYADA? Personally, I don't think you should but if that's what you want…" Kurt tuned Cooper out as he continued to ramble on about how Kurt should follow his dream and not let that one rejection get him down.

"I got in," Kurt said suddenly. He was so quiet Cooper barely heard him.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I got accepted to NYADA," Kurt said, this time a little louder.

Cooper's eyes got so wide that in a different situation it would have been comical. His jaw literally dropped and if his coffee cup hadn't been resting on the table, it probably would have too.

"You WHAT?" he all but screeched. People around them turned to stare.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "Cooper, just shut up alright. Let me explain."

Cooper's shocked expression remained in place but he quieted down.

Kurt explained the entire story. Somewhere around explaining why he requested a deferment, Cooper's mouth snapped shut. He smiled when Kurt mentioned wanting New York to be something he experienced for the first time with Blaine.

"You can't tell Blaine!" Kurt said once he was done. Cooper's face fell.

"Kurt you can't keep this a secret from him!" Cooper insisted. Kurt shook his head. "You've been keeping this a secret from him for so long. He's going to be so hurt when he finds out and waiting even longer is just going to make it worse."

Kurt shook his head again. "He isn't going to find out. Look, we both know Blaine, and we both know that he is going to blame himself. He's going to think that he's tying me down and keeping me from living my dreams. He'll probably break up with me just so he isn't 'holding me down'."

As much as he wanted to, Cooper couldn't argue with that. It sounded exactly like Blaine.

"But he'll feel even worse if you don't tell him. Then he'll think you don't feel that you can be honest with him. He'd rather be hurt by the truth than be lied to. Blaine's weird like that."

Kurt couldn't help but smile along with Cooper at that. It was very short lived. He groaned and dropped his hands into his hands.

"Oh my God, Blaine is going to hate me," he choked out. Tears welled up in his eyes. There he was about to start crying to his boyfriend's brother in the middle of a crowded coffee shop. _Perfect._

Cooper's eyes softened as he looked at the boy before him. "Of course, he isn't going to hate you, Kurt. Blaine could never hate you," he said, awkwardly patting Kurt's arm in reassurance. Normally he wouldn't even touch Kurt's clothes for fear that he would somehow stain them but Kurt barely even noticed. Cooper continued, "Look, Blaine loves you. He'll always love you. That doesn't mean he won't be mad, but it does mean you guys will work it out."

Kurt sniffed loudly and nodded. Before he could say anything, Cooper's phone chimed.

"Crap, that's my alarm. Look, Kurt, I've really got to get going to the airport. I'll be gone a month. I won't tell Blaine but you definitely should before I get back," Cooper said. Kurt nodded and stood to give him a quick hug.

"Hang in there, Kurt. It'll all turn out okay." And with that Cooper turned on his heel and hurried out of the café.

* * *

**So...I'm not so happy with it. I feel like it might be a bit choopy or rushed in places. Oh well, please let me know what you think. I have a tendency to loose interest in a story and stop updating if I don't think anyone is reading. :D**

**BTW the airport I mentioned is real and is about 30 miles away from Lima (I didn't even know Lima was real) in case anyone was wondering. I Goolgle-d it!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Very Important!

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY...but this isn't a chapter. Please read everything though because it's super important!

I have changed my username. Nothing major, just dashes instead of periods because FF kept confusing it for a url and deleting it when it was posted so now I'm I-Dream-To-Dream1613.

Also I now have a tumblr! My screen name got a bit messed up and I can't figure out how to change it so it's i-dream-todream1613. See the missing dash? The actaul page where I'll be posting all of the stuff about my FFs is idreamtodream1613(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I have already put some stuff up so check it out.

About this story...

Another chapter will be coming arund next weekend most likely. I need ideas for who else should start finding out Kurt's secret and how. Do you guys want Blaine and Burt to hurry up and find out and we go from there or would you rather I draw it out a bit?

Let me know what you think and sorry again for this not being a chapter!

xxx Lydia


	4. The Friends You Love

**A/N:**

**I would really like to thank everyone for your support! It means the world to me!**

**This chapter is thanks to the power outage that took away all of my distrations and forced me to take out a pen and notebook (the old-fashioned way :D) and start working on my stories again. I'm really excited for this chapter because there are some characters I've been dying to write (it's my first for some of them too).**

**A but of cursing but nothing major. Oh, and there's a couple of jokes and stuff about Klaine's sex life but I don't really think I need to up the rating.**

** This chapter's pretty chill but next chapter the drama starts coming! Excited?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm back! Did you miss me, Porcelain?"

Kurt stopped trying to pick an especially stubborn piece of lint off of his jacket and looked up. He held up a hand to shield his eyes from the strong late November sun.

"Did you bring me my coffee?" Kurt asked.

The shadowy figure moved from in front of the sun to sit on the bench beside Kurt. She held up the cardboard tray with four cups of coffee on it. Kurt made to grab one but she pulled back with a smirk on her lips.

Kurt sighed. "Of course I missed you, Satan." She smiled brightly at him. "Now may I please have my caffeine?" Before Santana could answer he reached out and grabbed the cup with "NF Mocha" written on it in black marker.

It was completely deserted where they sat on a wooden bench by the McKinley auditorium doors. Only a few cars were still in the parking lot since it was a Friday and school had let out over an hour ago. Even most of the teachers were gone, but the New Directions had to stay with Mr. Shuester for detention because they'd started yet another riot during lunch the other day.

"Jesus, what's taking them so long?" Santana asked, burrowing deeper into her jacket and scarf. Both of their cheeks were turning pink as they waited for Brittany and Blaine. It was in the 60s that day, surprisingly warm for that time of year, but there was still a bitter chill in the air.

Kurt took a sip of his drink and shrugged.

"So when do you start rehearsals?" Santana asked.

"First Monday of December."

Once he wasn't working full time at the shop anymore, Kurt decided to audition for a role in a small, Ohio based Theater Company's production of Les Miserables. He'd found out just the week before that he was cast as Marius.

Santana smiled at her friend. "I don't know if I've said it yet, but congratulations."

"You have," Kurt said. "But, thank you."

After that they sat in comfortable silence, just sipping their coffees and enjoying the calm. They had both had a busy few months. Santana had been working as an assistant coach for the Cheerios so that Sue could take care of her baby and, in all of her free time, helping Brittany with school to make sure the latter would graduate that year.

"So, where are you and Blaine going?" Santana asked.

"Dinner and a movie," Kurt said. "I don't where we're eating or what we're watching; it's Blaine's turn to decide.

"Plus you won't actually be watching most of the movie," Santana said with a smirk. Kurt blushed and didn't say anything. "So is tonight the big night?"

"What?" Kurt asked.

Santana sighed and sat down her coffee cup. "You know, the night when you finally fess up to Blaine about NYADA."

To say Kurt was stunned would have been the understatement of the century. Millennium, even. If he had been taking a sip of his coffee, he would have spit it out in a much undignified manor.

"What?" he asked again. "How do you…I mean…what?"

Santana smirked. "You should know better than to hide anything from Auntie Tana. I freaking perfected the art of snooping."

"You went snooping through my room? Why?"

"I was looking for something kinky I could use as future blackmail and to prove to Puckerman my theory that you and Frodo aren't anywhere near as plain vanilla as you seem. Instead of handcuffs or something equally wanky, I found the letter and strawberry-flavored condoms. Seriously, who even uses those? They taste like medicine. You should-"

"Okay!" Kurt exclaimed, his face bright red from embarrassment. "I get it, okay? Let's just drop it."

"Fine, but be warned, I will not give up until I find something."

Kurt sighed. "Satan, is there a point to all of this?"

"Yes, there is. My point is, are you telling Blaine about it tonight? I mean, it's obvious you haven't yet because then everyone would now about it. Seriously, your pet hobbit has a bad case of mouth diarrhea."

He chose to ignore her comment. It was the only way you could survive being friends with Santana. "Maybe, I don't know," he said. "I'm scared of how he's going to react."

"He'll be fine," she said. All of the mocking was gone from her voice, she sounded completely sincere and a gentle smile replaced her smirk. "He might be a little peeved at first but he's going to get over it really quickly."

"And you're not going to tell me how stupid I was for turning down NYADA."

She shrugged. "If I did, I'd be one hell of a hypocrite. I did the same thing for Britt-Britt, which is exactly why I know you and Blaine will be just fine. And I'm always right."

Kurt smiled gratefully at his friend. She watched his happy, loving expression warily.

"You aren't thinking about hugging me or anything, are you?" she asked, skeptically.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Oh, God, don't. I don't do affection."

"Except for with Brittany," Kurt pointed out.

"Except for with Brittany," she agreed.

Suddenly, the auditorium doors burst open causing Kurt and Santana to jump slightly. A girl with bright red hair in an all-black outfit ran past them, tears in her eyes. A tall, blonde boy raced after her, a dark haired girl close behind him. They disappeared around the corner, leaving Santana and Kurt watching the place where they'd disappeared in confusion.

"That's Genevieve," a voice said from the doorway. They turned to see Tina in the same kind of all black outfit the other three had been wearing, smiling at them. "She's like Rachel Jr. The blonde guy is Evan, her ex and the other girl is Nina, Evan's girlfriend and Genevieve's sister."

Kurt smiled and stood to hug Tina, pushing away all thoughts of NYADA. Santana followed suit. "Well, good to know the drama didn't leave with us," he said.

"It's getting kind of insane," Tina said. "Figgins has us doing all of these performances since our win last year, which means more slushies and more solos to fight over. That's why Genevieve was crying, she didn't get the solo she wanted for Regionals. Apparently, we don't appreciate her remarkable talent or something."

"Wow, she really is like Berry," Santana noted.

Before anyone could say anything else, the auditorium doors opened again. Mr. Shuester came out, greeted his two former students and went around the corner, presumably to find Genevieve, Evan and Nina.

Sugar and Rory came out next, with Sam wheeling Artie out right behind them. Sugar squealed and threw herself at Santana and Kurt, almost knocking over their coffee cups in the process. They both rolled their eyes. They'd just seen her the week before and she'd done the very same thing. The three boys waved and headed to their cars. The rest of the New Directions filed out. They waved at Kurt and Santana, the few that they had spent the most time with came over for a quick hug, and then they all left as well. All of them were wearing head to toe black.

"Where the hell are they?" Santana asked with a huff.

Just then the doors opened again and Blaine stepped into the cool air, Brittany perched on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck, both in the same black as everyone else. Bright smiles lit up their faces when they saw Kurt and Santana.

"Santana!" Brittany squealed happily. She squirmed in Blaine's arms but he wouldn't let go.

"Britt, stop that," he told her. He turned to the other two. "She hurt her ankle at the end of rehearsal."

Santana's eyes widen and she ran to Brittany's side, looking worried. Brittany giggled.

"No I didn't, silly. I just didn't want to walk up all those steps," she said. Blaine's grip on her slackened and she slid gracefully into a standing position. Santana looked proud and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Blaine's face. He looked somewhere between confused and annoyed.

Kurt and Santana handed the untouched coffee cups to the other two.

Blaine raised his cup to his lips and took a sip at the same time Brittany said happily, "And I've always wanted to know what riding a dolphin was like." She looked around innocently as the other three cracked up, almost chocking on their coffee.

Kurt recovered first, and wiped away a bit of the brown liquid that had dribbled down Blaine's chin with the pad of his thumb, smiling fondly at his boyfriend and their insane friends. They were so worth staying for.

The four talked for a bit. Blaine explained that Mr. Shuester had forced them to rehearse choreography, in costume, the entire detention as extra punishment. No matter how much Kurt and Santana begged, Blaine and Brittany refused to tell them what song they'd performed to start the kind of riot they'd described. Apparently it was worse than 'Toxic' and 'We Got The Beat' _combined_.

Finally, the couples latched hands and turned to head to their cars.

"Have fun and try not to make too many babies," Santana called teasingly over her shoulder.

Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes simultaneously and walked towards Kurt's Navigator without bothering to turn around or reply.

Before they got too far away, they heard Brittany say loudly, "But little dolphin babies would be so cute! Oh, can we make pretty lady dolphin babies?" followed by the sound of Santana choking.

* * *

He ended up not telling Blaine on their date that night. Everything was all wrong. The little Chinese restaurant they'd gone to wasn't private enough and the car, while private, seemed way too informal. Plus, Blaine had been so happy. He was gushing about glee club, the solos he's gotten and all of the new friends he'd made. After the movie, when he was dropping Blaine off, the younger boy was rambling on excitedly about the movie they'd just seen. The night was perfect and he didn't to ruin it.

So, he walked Blaine to the door, kissed him good night and even made polite small talk with his parent. Then Kurt went home.

When he unlocked the door and stepped inside the house, he was fully intending on going straight to his room and to bed. He was even considering skipping his skin routine for the night.

"I'm home!" Kurt called out as he closed the door behind him and wiped the soles of his shoes on the doormat. No response came even though Burt and Carole had said they'd be spending the night in and it was far too early for them to be in bed on a Friday.

Kurt stepped into the living room and immediately saw that his father was, in fact, home and was sitting in his favorite place in the house. The over-sized arm chair in the living room.

The normalcies ended there.

Instead of playing a sports or news program like it usually was, the television was off, the remote laying untouched on the coffee table. There was no food or drinks on the table, only papers scattered around and an open laptop. The laptop was Carol's. Burt hated using computers, but when he had to it was always at the shop and always on a desk top.

Burt heard Kurt step into the room and quickly slid some of the papers he was reading over into a sloppy pile on the end of the table furthest away from his son. He slammed down the top of the computer before Kurt could see the screen.

"Dad," Kurt began, watching his father warily. The entire situation was so odd. "Is everything okay?"

Burt cleared his throat and sifted through the papers until he found the one he was looking for. "Sit down, Kurt. We need to talk," he said.

* * *

**Oooo, cliffy! Although I suppose it may be kind of obvious. Oh well, I can still take comfort in the fact that I have a MAJOR twist coming.**

**I hope this chapter didn't suck. I have wanted to write Santana and Brittany forever and I hope I did them justice!**

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers again! I will be replying to reviews now. I think I have done all of them for this story so far but if you haven't gotten one, you will very soon. And hopefully I'll have plenty to reply to after I upload this chapter. Hint, hint. **

**Special thanks to njferrell for suggesting Santana. I know Kurt didn't technically tell her but I felt like her alrady knowing was more her style.**

**Okay, I'll shut up now. Reviews are appreciated! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and any suggestions and/or predictions you have for upcoming chapters.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
